


Love Part 2

by colish3



Series: Post Pariston Romance [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ...She's Messy, Astrology, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colish3/pseuds/colish3
Summary: It's Gemini season. And have been scorned by Pariston Hill. Now, he will have to taste my fire, and he will burn.Choose your own adventure: How will I make him burn?
Relationships: Self Insert/Pariston Hill
Series: Post Pariston Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Of all my life, this is what matters.

I lived beautifully. I was perfect.

Do you wish to continue? Y/N

Y: Chapter 2

N: Good. this is all you really needed to know.


	2. Post Pariston Romance

Apparently, Pariston’s been gossiping up a storm. Our… uncoupling has broken news, and my name seems inseverable from his mouth. He spins a tail: the clingy mistress, begging for a ring, he just had to let me go. Naturally, he got what he wanted out of me anyway. Well, I definitely got what I wanted out of him. He’s angry about that.

Am I mad about that? Yes - Mad Enough - No

Yes: Chapter 3

Mad Enough: Chapter 4

No: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. the chapter title is a pun. no. it is not good.


	3. Am I Mad? Definitely

I take my revenge. As petty as it is, I take my revenge. Remember when I said my Mars was in Scorpio?

Who does Pariston think he is? This squad has me in lock down. My accounts are frozen, even the offshore ones, even the ones in my family name. Now, I have six accounts, 7 if you include the remainder of my college fund. The problem is, I can only access 2 of them, and I’m being too closely watched to withdraw.

Lying low remains the best way to handle this. Then make a run for it when all this dies down. I know this. But, it’s Gemini season, and I think he’s getting a little too bold. What is it about earth signs that they think they can do anything in air season? Well, there’s one place his death squad won’t dare enter: the Zodiac building.

A simple plan always works and so do I. Normally, a wig would draw attention, but this one, plain and brunette, almost mousey looking turns no heads. The woman I am, one would never expect me to go that boring. Simply owning a wig this mundane seems beyond me. But never doubt the power of monotony.

Next comes the contour pallet, just bringing my cheekbones down a little and blending it out. Pisces season hit me hard last year, and makeup tutorials were a vice readily taken. In my alterations, I add a few wrinkles—laugh lines cutting through my cheeks, crows feet catching the corners of my eyes, a crease falling just below where my chin ends, and a line coming up center. I am completed with plain prescription glasses.

Of course, a disguise is not just a look or ensemble; it’s an action. I take a bike, just borrowing not stealing, not that I have qualms with stealing. The meeting house is close enough, and cabs garner attention, exactly what I avoid. A slight lacking in proficiency, and it would be over for me. It won’t be, though. My Sagittarius rising is coming out, and it keeps me grounded.

Walk In, Covert - Show Myself

Walk in: Chapter 6  
Show Self: Chapter 7


	4. Sure, Let's Say I'm Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I mad? Mad enough.

It appears I cannot move on. Instead, I am a woman wronged and a woman scorned. Don’t mistake me, in some ways I am responsible. One “ex” (if I can call him that) was into scientology, and deep cover meant converting for him. There’s some real stuff in there. In an argument, recognize what you did to the other person, then you can proceed. Understand where all this started. Well, all this started when I went to deep. I stayed too long, settled for too little, and I should have left soon as I got my hands on some money. I own up to that. Now he needs to own up to his bit.

Were the soldiers too far? Definitely not. In fact, I would be offended if he hadn’t. No, he went too far when he touched my money. Then, he went as far as to say that  _ he _ dumped  _ ME.  _ As if he could. As if he wasn’t enthralled by it all. 

I tried to lay low for a few days, during which he froze some accounts, but only the ones I planned on. I’m a Sagittarius rising after all. The deal broke when he assumed he could tell lies about me. It may be Gemini season, but he was always a two faced little rat.

But all that is done now. What happens happens. Que sera sera. All that is left to do is act, and I can do that. 

How am I going to leave town? That was the question. It has now become: How am I going to leave town in the most immaculate was possible? Oh, I’ll do it, and I won’t even need to touch his money.

Walk In, Covert - Show Myself

Walk in: Chapter 6  
Show Self: Chapter 7


	5. I'm Not Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I mad? No

The question is simple. I don't even think I could be mad.

It’s time to leave - It’s time to run

It's time to leave: Chapter 15

It's time to run: new question

Is it dangerous? Sure - Very

Sure: Chapter 16

Very: Chapter 17


	6. Make a Scene Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk in covert

Revenge flows in my veins like the ice I once felt. For a moment my jaw clenched, fingers curled inwards as the cool air touched my bare arm. I felt. And now I act, clenched jaw moving into a tightly held smile. I force the doors open. 

This office will be mine. I will take all that is his, this building and its power included.

I take his seat and wait. When Pariston walks in, I shoot him, fast and clean. It’s not my first kill. It won’t be my last. 

As he lays on the floor bleeding, I pick up his ear set. 

“This is done,” I say to the soldiers outside. “A dead man can’t pay, and If I can kill a Zodiac, I can kill you.” 

The line goes dead. Thank god the soldier wasn’t a Libra, or we’d be there all day. Actually, a death squad captain could be kind of hot. Too late for that thinking anyways, he’s gone.

Cheadle stands in the room just staring from her spot at the table. 

“You’re welcome,” I say. And she is. 


	7. Just a Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show myself

To any girl, a bathroom is a sacred place. Right now, it’s a lifeline. As anyone could expect, the second I take the layer mask off, my makeup is flawless underneath. A light coating of Bobbie Black: Better Than Sex mascara—aptly named when it comes to Pariston—and a Ives San Laurence cream lipstick, I’m ready.

Your Pick: Cheadle or Mizai

Approach Cheadle: Chapter 8

Approach Mizai: Chapter 12


	8. Here I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approach Cheadle

There she is: rational, smart, kinda hot if you work around the weird dog nose. Naturally though, no match to me. Cheadle is a Pisces, short on romance and high on emotion, even if she keeps it hidden. A Libra moon puts it all together. I know for a fact she’s single, and I sympathise. It’s hard to meet people when you’re second rank in a semi-secret, semi-illegal syndicate. I’ll go make her day. She deserves it.

Lesbian Rights? Yes - No

Yes: Chapter 9

No: new question

Any rights at all? Yes - No

Yes: Chapter 10

No: Chapter 11


	9. Untinted Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian Rights

It’s been several minutes. Cheadle looks into my eyes as I sit on the table. I wonder what it’s like being her. I know the life of a Zodiac, being in this office that many times. Yet, Cheadle is so different from my usual mark, even farther from my competitor. A giggle slips past my lips, and she leans in. I uncross my legs to let her, leaning in, too, and if I tip my chin up a little, our lips could meet. That is, if I deign to let them.

What a performance. This may be some of my best work. Anyone looking can see the interest. With her, it comes easy. I definitely chose the right partner for this. 

I’m still looking. Her eyes are pretty. Not nearly as gorgeous as mine, but still beautiful. My hand snakes out and pulls them off slowly, slipping them down her nose and off her ears. 

“Beautiful.”

Then, I try them on myself. I’ve worn glasses before, for disguise purposes of course. My vision is a perfect 20/20, just as the rest of me.  
“How do I look?” I ask through thick lenses.

“I have no clue,” Cheadle replies. Sarcastic, hard to please, genuine in her answers. 

Pariston walks through the door, then, clearly unshaven, despite his inability to grow a beard. Raggedness fits his face well, and my appearance adds a distress to it. Here I sit. Alive and well, not even sparing a glance. He had to know his troops could never rival me. 

Still looking at Cheadle, my hand now rests on her face. “Say what you want. I know you think I’m hot.”

Pink rises in her cheeks. Slipping them off of my face and back onto her, I look to her frames, down her nose, to her lips, staying there maybe a bit too long.

Of course, the corner of my eye is still trained on Pariston, furious in the corner. Where Cheadles face was pink, his is red.

Anger spreads up into his whole being, shoulders rising, hands curling up into fists. 

“Ah hem,” he groans, clearing his throat loudly. 

Cheadle is looking at my lips, too, her being crawling closer to mine.

“Ah Hem,” Pariston clears his throat again, even louder this time.

“Oh, um, your here. It’s odd of you to be so early.” Cheadle looks up, clearly distracted.

A sniper shot shatters the darkened window, firing straight at me. If only he had that spark a few days ago, then we wouldn’t be in this mess. 

Cheadle’s nen blocks it. Turning, she gives Pariston a biting look. Cold embodied in her eyes, but regal, less than angry. Hot. She takes me out the door. 

By the end of the week we’re on a plane for the Island New Bahamas. Apparently, It's the first vacation she’s had in years. The drink in my hand is cool to the touch but does nothing to calm the fire simmering inside me. It’s a different sort of fire though, new. Welcome.

Gemini season ends, and we leave the beach to her apartment in the city. Then Cancer season leaves us cohabitating. Then Leo Season passes, then Virgo season, then Libra, then so on and so on.

It’s Gemini season again. I wake up in what used to be her bed, now ours, to the morning sun streaming through the window. 

I whisper to her, “I love you,” then close my eyes and sleep for a few minutes more.


	10. Taking Off The Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any rights at all? Yes.

Sitting on her desk I look in her eyes, a clear blue behind those heavy frames. 

Reaching over, I twist them off her face saying, “Let me see how blind you are… Oh.” I slow my speech. “Oh,” I proceed to compliment her, before slipping those glasses onto me. She is blind. I wouldn’t know what that feels like.

The way she looks at me. It’s more tender than my most marks, except Jason. I’m glad I don’t know what that feels like either, even if I can recreate it. I’m like a moon reflecting her light, and it throws me off guard. No longer am I generating my own heat, just repositioning her. 

Taking back my control I lean in to whisper in her ear. That’s when he comes in. I feel the anger that bounces off, take it in and bask in its hot rays. “You want to fuck with him?”

“Always.” 

I kiss her, long a beautiful. God, she’s into it. I’m not. I’m glad I’m not.

Pariston coughs once into a mic, and a shot rings through the office. It misses, not that that’s a shock, not that he could ever hit me. Still, I can’t stay here. Only so long can a person watch their back, and I’m only human. Cheadle takes me out the back door as I shoot one last mocking glance over my shoulder. A frantic rage takes him over, but he can do nothing about it. This is what he gets. Too bad, there is something kind of hot about a man’s rage, but he cannot compete with mine.

In the office, Cheadle made an excellent partner, but in life, I couldn’t do it. I respect her lifestyle… but it’s just not for me. I tell her she’ll meet a nice woman someday as she loads me onto the plane. One last long kiss goodbye and I’m gone, money in hand and a new mark on the way.


	11. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any rights at all? None.

She cannot snub me. A woman so uncomfortable with her looks she has to transform into a mutt? A dirty little bitch is what she is. Fine. I don’t need her. I’ll move on. Bigger and better. I could never pass for a lesbo anyways.

It’s not like she could even hurt Pariston. No, I’ll go to someone who will hurt more.

...

At this point its not even a "sexy kill scene." Some part of me thinks it could be. It's the same part that lead me here. It's the same part that will die with me, as Pariston strangles me to death, revenge for flirting with Ging. How could I have sunk so low?

I thought, maybe I would die a spectacle. Newspapers stopped mid air, my death bringing a crowd. My life doesn’t flash before my eyes. How many deaths have I fantasized about before I chose this one?

The world slows before halting in full. A car breaks too late, already crashing into a pole. A Sunbucks brand skinny vanilla latte (no foam, extra shot, 3 cubes of ice) stopped in mid air as time freezes, the lid having already popped off and just a small bit of coffee splashing out, physics be damned. That is how I imagined my death. A perfect camera flash, a freeze frame with all eyes on me.

Do I wish this death had been a spectacle? I don’t wish for anything, just let it happen. I turn my head to the side, and the last thing I see is carpet. I don’t know whether the whole room stares at me.


	12. Who Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approach Mizai

“Is Pariston here yet?”

A shake of the head. He wouldn’t be. But that’s not why I ask. As with all things, I need a witness. The nature of myself is that I remain ephemeral, a choice taken with pride. But I was wronged, and before I leave, someone needs to know I made things right.

“Any clue when he’ll be in?” Of course, he’ll be in any second. He’ll see me talking casually to his coworker, inside his office building, just lounging around in the city he thinks he runs.

Pariston enters, and he is furious.

Stay - Leave. Remember, it ends the same.

Stay: Chapter 13

Leave: Chapter 14


	13. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay

I pull the gun out from my dress. Thigh holsters, such a necessary evil, only flattering with the gun strapped to the outer thigh. That wouldn’t do. I can't have a protrusion interrupting my silhouette.

The gun is big. Bigger than most expect, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I shoot, and I do it straight every time.

Clean through the leg, and I walk out the door. I blow a kiss at the milkman as I leave. 

“Goodbye Mizzy.” I’m glad I remember his name, wherever I heard it. It makes for a nice exit.


	14. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave

I turn my head to see him. He looks bad. Life without me must not be treating him well. Of course, it's not truly without me. It can’t be. 

He hunts me. I haunt him. My body moves as my eyes stay exactly where they are, his eyes unable to look away. Closing in, a part of me wants to plant a kiss on his cheek, a final ending. Would it not be poetic, beautiful even? But he’s a mess. Unshaven and waxy, the fact that I stayed even a moment is beyond me. 

No, I slip something in his pocket as I touch his cheek.

“Goodbye,” I say, finally slipping beyond him. 

A few feet away, I press that little button, the one I’ve held all day. A small explosion sounds as I leave.

I am ephemeral. Tomorrow I will be gone, but the woman I leave behind will remain, haunting. He will never be without her. Not Pariston, nor my witness.


	15. Gemini Season, Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave

Pathetic. Well, whatever he has to do to pick up his ego. I’m done with that persona. Too bad he’s stuck in his.


	16. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it dangerous? Sure

Do I know Kurapika?

Yes: Chapter 18

No: Chapter 19


	17. Beach Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it dangerous? Very

Seasons pass. Moons wein and reign, and stars take their turn in the sky. Eternal and ephemeral all at once. I am a new person. Once, I lived in a beautiful perfection, existing only when I needed to. Identity was a tool at my disposal, to create and destroy as I pleased, cultivating an entire beautiful life, ready to burn at an instant. That changed after Pariston. Far from the love of my life, far from my highest target, far from the most dangerous. That is, until I left.

With a squad still after me, the person I was then is upheld. She is alive in the search. Those bank accounts are frozen solid in time, freezing that name, that woman, me into immortality. 

I chase other men, take the experience for what it is, take them for all they’ve got, take their money for myself. It’s twenty-two names I’ve exchanged in my life, at least that I remember. But this one won’t disappear. It’s like she haunts me. 

This isn’t all so bad. I’ve had my fun. I crossed continents and hung out of sports cars, sometimes pretending I couldn’t even drive before speeding away with them. Suckers. I tried that whole standing up while driving in a tunnel and not knowing when the light will open at the other end thing. Cheesy, but I was Olivia, and cheesy suited her well. 

Still, I was used to more. Eight figures showing up offshore should have suited me well, but it garnered too much attention. Trillions of jenny trade hands every day, and I am far from the only account with these figures. It shouldn’t be special. But that’s the thing: it wasn’t special. Of course someone would be watching large scale transfers and deposits. Of course. I would catch attention. 

I’ve learned: fly under the radar, take only what you need, a 14,000 jenny weekly allowance is enough if you let it be. Move things slowly, use local accounts, stay in areas with a tax bracket, maybe launder a little if things seem unsafe. Roll with smaller crowds and less powerful men. 

Things are starting to go slow. I lay extra low for a while, shoot for a small city modeling gig. No men, no money. Well, a little money. It’s me after all, whoever that is. There’s a new man: Carter. Name makes him sound like a sweet boy; naturally he isn’t. But this is time to slow myself. I am a new name, with the new attitude of sticking to herself. After this, I can leave. A name still haunts me, gone but not dead. A couple months, and I will get a new one...

I go home. Or close to it. The city suits me far better. It’s no Yorknew, but it’s my roots. Remember when I tried to be an actress? Naturally, I found a better use for my talents. Oh can I act. Crying on camera is one thing, but crying for days, still calculating what is the best time to end the tears while he feels the maximum guilt before being pushed over the edge to annoyance, that is another. It’s another I play well, just as being in love, just as jealousy, just as hate, just as bashfulness for when I want to be innocent. I found my niche.

A new man finds me up in the city. I call him M. He has a fast car, a pension for danger, and the capacity to hold my attention. I’m back to being bought lingerie––not in the price range of tens of thousands, but still thousands. We have fun. One night M drags me past the city, he pulls out a box: earrings. I was scared for a moment, a box can mean a lot of things, but I always prep for the worst. I tell him I don’t want it. Not my shade, not my color, the red is too bright, it will clash with my hair, doesn’t he even know me. Three days we fight, another two where we don’t talk. And then, here comes the makeup. 

M calls me, begging me back, apologizing for it all. He should, and I let him make it up to me. At least outwardly, we never settle into a pattern.

It’s January; Aquarius season. Funnily enough, Aquarius doesn’t exist on my chart.

The haunting has always followed me, but I feel her growing closer. Seasons go fast for me now, except this one. Funny, just the other day, someone told me I was so young. There’s only one place left to run––home. Entire continents sit on a map that I haven't been to. Places, at least I hope, no one would dean to look for me. Still, comfort runs out, and I need my home. Chaos no longer exists in waiting. I wait for my ghost. Home welcomes me back. A small cottage by the sea, where fog hugs me in the mornings, cold and thick and encompassing. The waves brush my feet and the sand clings, scraping at my feet. Home has many windows, and a fireplace in the center. There is a peace in waiting. Giving up anxiety, falling into acceptance. So many years of running. I hope M will see me again. I pray he won’t. Each day I wait.

Today, the fog swallows me again, the ocean holds just a little tighter, the sand buries me in her. She does not scrape at my feet, and I will not try to leave. My ghost has finally come. A boy walks up the sand, no older than 7, eyes blank, hands ready. I reach my hand onto his cheek, wet with dew.

He is just a kid.


	18. Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I know Kurapika? Yes

Do I Respect them?

Yes: chapter 20

No: Chapter 21


	19. What Doesn't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I know Kurapika? No.

The Cow dude, like cowboy but literal, talked about a 19 year old mafia boss once. They didn’t answer their phone for a year, and it took the whole Zodiac to find them. This may be dangerous, but I can do it. It’s not like I haven’t before; my Jupiter is in Taurus, afterall. I’ll be onto easier money soon. I could use an easy man to destress after all of this.


	20. Much Ado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I respect Kurapika? Yes.

Kurapika has a very specific approach to problems like mine, and I trust them. Well, their methods at least. Following their lead, I eat my sim card and leave. Time to move on with my life.


	21. A Ditching Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I respect Kurapika? No.

If they can ditch all their troubles—and cling on boy toy—just by ditching their phone, I can do it while keeping my phone.

I leave, just like I do every time. Free and clear and looking for a new mark. This time I’ll go for someone richer. And with better stroke game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for playing. mrs. obama it's been a pleasure. if you haven't done all the routes, go pick a few more! hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> so this may have taken me 8 months! don't worry i'm still on greed island.


End file.
